A New Black
by WaitingForWHO
Summary: Hermione, left orphaned when her father is taken to Azkaban, is raised in a Muggle Orphanage in the heart of London. But when she turns 11 and finds out her parents were so much more then the people who gave her up. Leaving her to deal the the aftermath. Follow Harry and Hermione as they try to have the Childhood they should have. As Best Friends. Unknown Pairings as of now.
1. Chapter 1

"She's a bit hard to get through to, since no one has really been able, but I'm sure you'll be best friends by the day is done. And..." Harry continued to walk with the half giant, past the wizards and witches; dwarfs and goblins (apparently there was a distinct difference); and whizzing hats and the animals laying on said hats.

Harry Potter had just found out he was a wizard. Oddest birthday present he had ever gotten (not that he really got much besides his Uncle Vernon's old socks before), but it wasn't over. A girl, the same age, had apparently been through a very similar situation. Though, he couldn't really guess how many one-year-olds defeated a powerful dark wizard with their forehead. But, apparently Unicorns existed, so anything could happen, right?

Harry let Hagrid's words go over his head (slightly literally) and focused on the whole new world around him. People dressed in all colors, were all heights and there were some unordinary skin tones that his Aunt would call "g_hastly"_ who hurried around him, paying no mind to the half-giant and himself.

"Now, don't be scared if she bites ya. She got a good set on 'er and isn't fond of new people." Wait, was Hagrid talking about a girl or a dog? "Also, don't bare your teeth or make eye contact for long, she gets antsy."

"Hagrid, who are you talking about? She sounds dangerous."

"Oh, did I forget to mention her name. Hermione Black," Harry recalled briefly seeing that name on a paper in the Leaky (or was it Leaking?) Cauldron, the place they had just come from. "She's real lonely. Everyone up in a ruckus about her. Everyone thought she was dead. Her cousins have been trying to lay claim on her, but they're not of the good sort, so she's been staying with Aurors. Ah! There they are now."

Harry looked up to where Hagrid's long finger was pointing. Up ahead was a women with bright pink hair and a leather jacket, followed by a short girl with a very disgruntled look on her face.

This must be who Hagrid had been going on about. She certainly didn't put off friendly vibes. Arms crossed, the curly haired girl glared at him beneath her bangs. He tried to smile back.

"Tonks." Hagrid nodded at the women.

"Wotcher, Hagrid. Harry." She smiled at them both. Totally different from the girl next to her. "This is Hermione. Hermione, say hello." Tonks bounced on her toes, expectant. Hermione grunted something akin to hello, looking away. Tonks smile fell. "Hermione, we've been working on this." She hissed at the girl.

Hermione let out a deep, suffering sigh, before looking up with a overly cheerful face. "Hi! I'm Hermione and my dads a-"

"Hermione!" Tonks shrieked, grabbing the girl's arm and stalking to the other side of the alley. They talked in low voices for a few seconds, before Tonks was dragging her back over. She spoke with a forced falsetto, "Shall we start."

They first got trunks, followed by books, a pewter cauldron, and quills and ink. All were shrunk by Tonks and placed into a small bag.

But when the time came for wands, apparently Hermione was deemed well enough to be left with Harry on her own (He paled at that). So, here they were, in the wand shop (What was with these names?). Mr. Ollivander was bustling around, talking how he remembered both their parents. Harry went first, and when Mr. Ollivander went to the back of the shop, Harry felt somewhat frozen. Remembering all of Hagrid's warnings, Harry snuck a look at her. Hermione was blatantly staring at him.

Harry was about to look away when he heard, "You know, our parents were friends." Out of all the things for her to say, _that_ was the least expected. Hermione had his full attention, and smirked, knowing that. "Yeah, inseparable. Well, at least that's what I was told. I have no memory of my father, even less of my mother." Her eyes suddenly went downcast in a feeling Harry recognized all to well, sorrow. "I don't regret not knowing them, not like I would assume you do, but, I'm not my father." Harry was confused by the last part. Why would she say that. Didn't she just say their parents were friends? From everything Hagrid told him, his parents seemed very, well, _good_. Surely, they wouldn't align themselves with a dark wizard. Mr. Ollivander come back, and that was the end of that.

HBHBHBHBHB

They soon met up with Tonks and Hagrid, who came bearing a gift. A owl for Harry, who he marveled at. He never had something that was so...so his own.

As they were about to part, Hermione gave him a smirk. "Thanks for listening. See you on the train!" Hermione immediately ran off leaving Tonks. Tonks quickly started running after her shouting,

"_What did you tell him, Hermione Jean Black!" _

"Was she not supposed to tell me some things." He peered up curiously.

"We'll discuss that later."

**A/N : Just a note. Thanks for reading, as you can see hermione is very AU and OoC in this. But thats the way I thought her up. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Please give me time to write. I get very fitfull in my moods. Also, the name of this comes from my old account story, since this is pretty much a rewrite (with many different changes but same story in the end) of a story I never finished (then lost my account password and email) So yes, if you read the old A New Black, this is the same author**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Julia**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of his summer went by uneventful. They were scared to speak to him. His Uncle's face went purple nearly every time at the site of his face, so Harry, for once in his life, stuck to the cupboard under the stairs.

When the Dursleys left him, cheerfully, at the train station, he actually entertained the thought of not seeing Hermione until they were actually at the school.

Oh, how naive he was.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Came the cheerful voice down the corridor. Tonks was running toward him, Hermione following at a brisk pace behind her, cheeks flushed, but, still, grumpy looking.

Harry gave them a smile. He was no closer to finding Platform 9 ¾ then he was 10 minutes ago when the Dursleys dropped him off.

"Glad we caught you, Hermione needs someone to talk to on the train." Harry grimaced, and Hermione made an offended noise in the back of her throat.

"I don't _need_ anyone. I don't _need_ a caretaker, and I don't _need_ a buddy system." Her muttering went unnoticed by Tonks, who started to steer them in the right direction.

"Right, now all you need to do is get a running start." Run where? Harry looked around quizzically. They were standing in front of a wall. "Ready, one! Two! Three!" Tonks and Hermione immediately took off toward the wall and soon, disappeared? Harry walked up. Where had they gone? He didn't have much time to ponder when a hand suddenly shot through the wall, grabbed him and pulled.

Stumbling, Harry entered Platform 9 ¾, _now_ he could see why they needed their own platform. Students and parents alike were fussing about. Pointed hats and squawking animals could be seen in every direction he looked. He was back in the Wizarding World. He grinned.

"Right then, lets get you situated." Hermione took off immediately toward the train. Leaving Harry and Tonks following at her breakneck speed. But breaking necks seemed to be what she intended. Wizarding folk jumped out of the way as her trolley passed. Hermione was maniacally laughing. Seems like she didn't mind the gawking people. Harry, on the other hand, did. He stuck close to Tonks, wishing he was invisible. Finally, they reached a open way onto the train. Hermione slid off her heavy trunk with ease, and made her way on. Harry was still catching his breath when Tonks looked at him expectantly. Right. Having increasing more difficulty with his trunk then Hermione, Harry made his way on to the train.

He turned around to say goodbye to Tonks but she was already gone.

"C'mon Harry! Down here!" Hermione shouted from the very end of the car. Harry, once again blushed as everyone looked, and started to make his way down. A few of the older boys were laughing, and the girls giggling behind their hands, when "Harry!" The whole car fell into laughter, staring and pointing.

Harry smoothed his hair down, a nervous habit of his, and entered the compartment Hermione had disappeared to. She was already seated, her trunk placed neatly on the rack. Harry was just about to lift his when Hermione sprang up. "Let me," she grunted, lifting his trunk up above the other seat. "You need to hurry up, I don't care for stragglers."

Harry nearly snorted. Obviously.

They sat in relative silence, til the door banged opened, showing a freckled, red faced boy about their age.

"Can I sit here?" Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Harry jumped in with "Yes!" Silence be gone.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He panted, sliding his trunk next to Harry's.

"Harry Potter." Ron nearly dropped his trunk. Sliding it into place, he sat down next to Harry.

"You're...you're Harry Potter?" Ron's eyes had gone wide.

"Um, yes?" Harry wasn't so sure how many people knew about his supposed defeat of the Dark Lord-

"You defeated the Dark Lord!" Apparently Everyone.

Ron kept him questions, many of which he did not know how to answer. And Hermione kept quiet on the other seat. Finally they pulled away from the station, and Hermione had just stood up when...

"Oh! Didn't see you there. Whats your name?"

Hermione smiled grimly, expectant of his reaction. "Hermione Black." Her smile went wide at Rons look. His face went ashen and he pressed himself back toward the seat.

With a laugh, Hermione grabbed her change of clothes and left.

"Why does every act like shes bad?" Harry asked, confused. First Hagrid's warning, the fact she needed a handler, now Ron's reaction.

Ron peaked his head out of the compartment. Deciding it was safe, he spoke to Harry in a low whisper. "Her dad's pure mental. Killed 13 muggles with one spell. They dragged him off, laughing, mind you, to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

"Our prison. Top notch dark family they are, the Blacks. Shes been all in the paper. Everyone thought she was dead. But then her Hogwarts letter went out. Found her in the heart of London, they did. In a Orphanage. People have been trying to get their hands on her. 'Specially her cousins, the Malfoy's. Right bunch of dark wizards there too. So she's been staying with her other cousin, Bonks or something."

"Tonks," Harry corrected. "But why is everyone after her?"

"The fortune. Because they never found a body or trace of her, they couldn't really declare her dead, at least by wizarding law. Haven't stopped her family from trying though. The Blacks well, they're more well off then your family Harry. Old money, that is."

Hermione came backed, fully dressed in her uniform. The boys were in silence. "Might want to get changed." She said. "Never know when we'll be arriving."

**A/N: Thank you so muccchhh for all the follows and reading. **

**Reviews appreciated!**

**Julia**


End file.
